Blog użytkownika:FunnyFranky/Wymyślone postaci
Fan-Fiction Bohaterowie Blog Galeria Konkursy "To taki mój świąteczny prezent dla mojej siostrzyczki." Bohaterka serii Jednostrzałowce. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Elfie zamieszki. Jest sierotą mieszkającą w domu dziecka w ósmej dzielnicy. Została opętana przez Akumę przeobrażając się tym samym w super złoczyńcę - Elf. Dzieci z jej klasy mają tendencję do dokuczania jej i jej siostrze z powodu braku rodziców. Zwłaszcza trójka chłopców Matt, Pier i Paolo. Często dręczą dziewczynki i wyzywają, najczęściej Le Champi, czyli podrzutek. Wygląd Normalnie thumb|left|200px|Aleksis narysowana przez [[User:Nataniella|Nataniella. ]] Aleksis jest drobną i szczupłą osobą, dość niską jak na swój wiek. Ma brzoskwiniową cerę, a na jej okrągłej twarzy często można dostrzec delikatny uśmiech i rumieńce. Jej nos jest mały i odrobinkę zadarty, usta są wąskie, a oczy duże i o jasnoniebieskiej barwie. Krótkie jasnobrązowe włosy, nosi zawsze rozpuszczone, a grzywka przysłanie jej nieznacznie oczy. Na co dzień najczęściej zakład białą koszulę i czarne spodnie, a do tego jedyne buty jakie ma - brązowe trapery. Zimą dodatkowo ubiera również biały golf, a wychodząc na dwór zakłada czerwoną, puchową kurtkę i biały szalik. Zazwyczaj nie ubiera czapki, gdyż jej grube włosy, wystarczając chronią ją od zimna. Pod wpływem Akumy Pod wpływem Akumy, Aleksis przeobraża się w Elf. Elf wygląda podobnie do Aleksis. Ma tę samą karnację co dwunastolatka i ten sam kolor oczu, i włosów co ona. Można jednak dostrzec wiele różnic między dziewczynką, a jej złą wersją. Elf jest nieco niższa od Ally, ma spiczaste uszy, a jej oczy to powiększone tęczówki bez najmniejszego śladu białek, czy źrenic. Włosy Elf wydłużają się i zakręcają pod nienaturalnym kontem ku górze. Na jej policzkach nadal można dostrzec wypieki, jednak jej uśmiech jest znacznie szerszy i pewniejszy. Strój Elf to typowy elfi kostium. Składa się na niego zielona czapka z czerwonym podszyciem i dzwoneczkiem na końcu, zielona sukienka z czerwono-białymi rękawami, czerwono-białe rajstopy w paski oraz spiczaste, zielone buty. Do tego Elf zakłada zielone rękawice bez palców, a w pasie przepięty ma czarny pas ze złotą sprzączką. Na jej sukieneczce można dostrzec dwa, również złote, guziczki. Elf nie rozstaje się z Panną Agatką, oraz magicznym, brązowym workiem. Charakter Aleksis thumb|250px|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Nataniella|Nataniella.]] Aleksis jest miłą i wesołą dziewczynką pełną życia. Nie lubi przebywać długo w zamkniętym miejscu, więc często spaceruje. W stosunku do Syntii jest bardzo opiekuńcza i troskliwa. Jest też niezwykle odważna, zawsze jest gotowa stanąć w obronie młodszej siostrzyczki. Cechuje ją pewność siebie, ale i duże poczucie humoru oraz bezpośredniość. Zawsze mówi co myśli, jednak na ogół jest typem milczka. Jest też nieco zbyt ufna i uparta. To osoba niezwykle uczynna i oddana, jest również skromna, bystra i uprzejma. Elf Elf to osoba pewna siebie i mściwa. Przebiegła, sprytna i dość bystra, bez problemu potrafi odnaleźć się w każdej sytuacji. Jest też ogromnie wygadana i wredna. Lubi się mścić i obrażać innych, co świetnie jej wychodzi i niezwykle lubi to robić. Podobnie jak Aleksis, jest ufna i uparta. Ponad wszystko zależy jej na siostrze, której chce dać wszystko co najlepsze. Po śmierci Syntii staje się beztroska i nikt jej nie obchodzi, a jej jedynym celem staje się odzyskanie jej. Elf nie przejmuje się konsekwencjami swych czynów, jest samolubna i bardzo bezwzględna. Można ją też nazwać odważną, nie lęka się stawić czoła swoim wrogom. Elf lubi się również zgrywać i dokuczać innym, robić im kawały i psikusy. Kocha też prezenty. Jest osobą bardzo ruchliwą, nie lubi siedzieć długo w jednym miejscu. Historia Aleksis urodziła się 13 grudnia w Paryżu. Pierwsze lata jej życia mijały beztrosko i radośnie. Mimo że jej rodzina nie należała do najbogatszych, żyło się im dobrze. Gdy miała sześć lat na świat przyszła jej młodsza siostra Syntia. Gdy dziewczynka skończyła dziesięć lat, sytuacja w jej rodzinie zaczęła się jednak komplikować. Mama Aleksis zachorowała i niedługo później umarła. W krótkim czasie potem, ojciec dziewczynek popadł w alkoholizm. Nie miał czasu i chęci opiekować się dziewczynkami. Często też opuszczał dom na długie godziny, zostawiając dziewczynki bez opieki, aż pewnego dnia zaginął. Siostry pozostawione same sobie, trafiły do sierocińca. Od tego czasu ich nowym domem stał się dom dziecka w ósmej dzielnicy Paryża. thumb|300px Zarówno Aleksis jak i Syntia szybko zaaklimatyzowały się w nowym miejscu. Problem stanowili jedynie uczniowie z nowej szkoły, do której trafiła Aleksis. Dzieci bardzo dokuczały pannie Lefiampi z powodu jej sieroctwa. Potem również zaczęły dręczyć jej siostrę. Uwzięło się na nie zwłaszcza troje chłopców Matt, Pier i Paolo. Życie Ally po raz kolejny zmieniło się drastycznie dwa lata po przeprowadzce do przytułku. 24 grudnia. Podczas spaceru po mieście Aleksis wstąpiła do sklepu, by kupić siostrze pluszaka, który bardzo się jej spodobał. Gdy wróciła do Synti czekającej pod sklepem, okazało się że dokucza jej trójka chłopców Matt, Pier i Paolo. W wyniku żartu chłopców, Syntia została potrącona przez samochód i trafiła do szpitala. Podczas gdy mała Lefiampi była operowana, jej siostra czekała na nią w poczekalni szpitalnej. Właśnie wtedy została opętana przez Akumę. Aleksis jako Elf postanowiła zemścić się na chłopcach, przez których jej siostra znalazła się w szpitalu. Podczas polowania na nich, jej liczne kopie napadały na mieszkania w całym Paryżu i rabowały prezenty. Skradzione podarki zanosiły siostrze Aleksis do szpitala i układały jej pod salą operacyjną. Elf w ten sposób chciała dać Syntii "wszystko czego mogła sobie zamarzyć". Więcej o tym przeczytasz tutaj. Dzięki zmaganiom Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, Aleksis została wyzwolona spod wpływu Akumy. Niestety zaledwie kilkanaście minut później, Elf powróciła. Mimo że Biedronka i Czarny Kot zdołali pokonać Elf, ta powróciła. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, dowiedziawszy się o śmierci siostry, ponownie zawładnęła nią zła siła. Władca Ciem obiecał, że odda jej siostrę, jeśli ta dostarczy jej Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Od tej pory Aleksis przebywa nieprzerwanie pod wpływem Akumy. Władca Ciem wysyła ją na wiele misji, które powodzą się z różnym skutkiem. Gdy Biedronce i Kotu uda się pokonać i oczyścić dziewczynkę ze zła, ta szybko znów zostaje opętana. Z każdym kolejnym przejęciem nad nią władzy przez Akumę, Elf rośnie w siłę i nabywa nowych umiejętności. Niektóre pozostają u niej a stałe, inne znikają po kolejnym odakumowieniu. Supermoce Przedmioty Panna Agatka jest to szmaciana lalka, która należała do siostry Aleksis. Ma czarne włosy z włóczki związane w dwie kiteczki, niebieskie oczka z guzików i różową sukienkę. To właśnie w Pannie Agatce ukrywa się Akuma, która zawładnęła Aleksis. Z tego powodu, Elf nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Panna Agatka służy Elf jako coś na kształt różdżki. Za jej pomocą może podnosić przedmioty i ludzi, nawet o wiele cięższe od niej samej. Świąteczny Worek służy Elf do gromadzenia skradzionych prezentów, oraz więzienia w nim swych wrogów i jeńców. Jest to brązowy płócienny wór na prezenty, który ma niezwykłe cechy. Jest bardzo pojemny, rozciągliwy i nic nie jest w stanie go przerwać. Może się w nim zmieścić nawet do trzech dorosłych osób. Worek ten, poza swymi magicznymi właściwościami rozciągania i niezniszczalności, może się też powielać z samą Elf. Mimo że Wór towarzyszy Elf zawsze, tylko podczas świąt wykazuje swe nadzwyczajne właściwości. W inne dni roku staje się zwykłym workiem na zabawki. Lina jest to długa i gruba lina obdarzona życiem, która w pełni słucha poleceń właścicielki. Może się bez końca wydłużać. Przecięcie jej jest niemal niemożliwe. Najczęściej Elf związuje nią swoich wrogów. Zdolności Lewitacja - jest to jej główna i podstawowa umiejętność, którą posiada bez względu na porę roku. Dzięki niej Elf jest w stanie podnosić i unosić w powietrzu przedmioty oraz ludzi za pomocą czarów. Może to robić nawet z o wiele cięższymi rzeczami niż ona sama. Służy jej do tego Panna Agatka. By gwałtownie opuścić przedmiot na ziemię, wystarczy że pstryknie palcami. Duplikacja - Elf może tworzyć swoje liczne kopie bez ograniczeń, nie tracąc przy tym ani odrobinki siły. Każdy klon wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak Elf i wyposażony jest w Świąteczny Worek. Klony jednak nie posiadają panny Agatki i zdolności lewitacji. Ponadto nie mówią, potrafią się jedynie śmiać. Ich jedynym celem jest bezsprzeczne wykonywanie poleceń Elf. Podobnie jak z workiem świątecznym, zdolność ta objawia się tylko podczas świąt. Szybkość - zarówno Elf jak i jej klony są bardzo szybkie i zwinne. Nie łatwo jest je złapać. Jest to zdolność bardzo przydatna podczas kradzieży prezentów. Elf może w bardzo krótkim czasie wtargnąć do czyjegoś domu, ukraść prezenty i opuścić mieszkanie, nim zaskoczony właściciel zdąży zareagować. Ożywianie - Elf moc tę zyskała za kolejnym zakumowieniem. Dzięki niej jest w stanie ożywiać wszelkiego rodzaju zabawki, które stają się jej sługami. Mimo, że zabawki można normalnie zniszczyć, nabywają one nietypowych cech. Na przykład pluszakom wyrastają zęby lub pazury. Relacje Syntia Lefiampi Syntia i Aleksis były ze sobą bardzo zżyte. Spędzały ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Lubiły wspólne zabawy i spacery. Zawsze potrafiły się dogadać i porozumieć. Aleksis była wobec siostry ogromnie opiekuńcza i troskliwa. Dbała o to by była szczęśliwa i niczego jej nigdy nie brakowało. Robiła wszystko by wywołać na jej twarzy uśmiech. Potrafiła nawet odmówić sobie kupna nowej pary butów, by sprawić siostrze prezent świąteczny. Dziewczyna bardzo dbała o jej bezpieczeństwo i zawsze była gotowa stanąć w jej obronie. Aleksis bardzo przeżyła śmierć siostry, po jej stracie została sama na świecie i całkowicie zawładnęły nią złe emocje. Władca Ciem Elf jest dla Władcy Ciem bardzo wiernym sługą i za wszelką cenę stara się dostarczyć mu Miraculum. Zależy jej na zdobyciu artefaktów równie mocno, co samemu Władcy. Mężczyzna obiecał jej, że gdy zdobędzie je dla niego, ten przywróci jej siostrę. "Dobrze wiesz Władco Ciem, że mnie równie mocno zależy byś przejął te Miraculum." Dziewczyna mimo, że jest wierna i oddana WC, potrafi być wobec niego impertynencka i bezpośrednia. Nie lęka się złoczyńcy, choć powinna, gdyż ten ma nad nią kontrolę. Złoczyńca nie waha się karać Elf, gdy ta go zawiedzie, sprawiając jej ból. Elf w opowiadaniach *Elfie zamieszki *Koniec bezczynności *Miraculum: Zimowy Problem *Zwyciężymy pewnego dnia *I co myślisz? "Czemu nazywasz mnie Żabą?! Przecież ja nawet nie skaczę! Chodzę po ścianach!" Twórcami postaci są Sara124, EkawekaDxC, 3patryk3 i funnyFranky. Edith jest piętnastoletnią mieszkanką Paryża. Uczęszcza do Collège Feux de Détresse, które znajduje się w 19 dzielnicy Paryża. Szkoła leży niedaleko O'Tacos, ulubionej restauracji Ed. Dziewczyna spędza w niej sporo czasu podczas przerw i po zajęciach. Dzięki Zabbowi może zmienić się w super bohaterkę nazywaną Niebieską Żabą, choć sama mówi na siebie Drzewołaz. Ponieważ Edith chodzi do innej szkoły niż Marinette i Adrien, nigdy nie miała okazji spotkać ich po cywilnemu. Wygląd Edith jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą nastolatką o figurze gruszki. Ma okrągłą twarz i ciemnobrązowe oczy, które ma w zwyczaju podkreślać lajner'em, przez co wydają się być większe niż są w rzeczywistości. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy są krótkie i kręcone, sięgają jej nieco za uszy. Niemal zawsze nosi je rozpuszczone. Ubiór thumb|left|200px|Drzewołaz autorstwa [[User:Sara124|Sara124.]] Na co dzień ubiera się w luźną różową bluzkę z przewiewnego materiału i dżinsowe szorty. Czasem ubiera do tego również dżinsową kurtkę. Obuwie jakie najczęściej nosi to sandały, japonki lub baletki. Ważną częścią jej stroju, jest bransoletka na nogę, z którą nigdy się nie rozstaje. Jako Niebieska Żaba Jako Drzewołaz, Edith ma na sobie niebieski kombinezon z kapturem. Na plecach i kapturze kombinezonu znajdują się czarne łaty. Strój jest bardzo śliski, dzięki czemu, gdy zostanie schwytana przez wroga, łatwo jest się jaj wydostać z uścisku. Zazwyczaj nastolatka chodzi w kapturze założonym na głowę. Jej twarz, jak każdego super bohatera, przysłonięta jest niebieską maską. Po przemianie, oczy dziewczyny stają się całkowicie czarne. U pasa bohaterka ma uwiązane swe niezawodne lasso. Charakter Edith jest żywiołową i energiczną osobą, która nie lubi siedzieć długo w jednym miejscu - chyba, że przed monitorem komputera. Jest wieczną optymistką, która z uśmiechem patrzy na świat. Uwielbia się śmiać i żartować. Jednocześnie bywa ironiczna i zdecydowanie nadużywa sarkazmu w rozmowach z ludźmi. Ma naturalny talent do pakowania się w dość niezręczne sytuacje. Mimo, że jest bystra i inteligentna, przez swój wrodzony nietakt i bezpośredniość, większość ludzi tego po niej nie widzi. Jest wręcz mistrzynią wtop. Edith: Wygląda jak kupa. Alya: To moja siostra. Edith: Podobne jesteście. Zdecydowana autsajderka, nie ma za wielu znajomych. Ma trudności z bezpośrednimi kontaktami z ludźmi. Przyjaźnie zawiera głównie przez internet. Uwielbia wyzwania, jest odważna i nieco lekkomyślna. To osoba bardzo pewna siebie, często zbyt pewna, co nierzadko pakuje ją w kłopoty. Ma bardzo duży dystans do siebie, jest twarda i nie poddaje się łatwo. Jest bardzo uczciwa i wytrwała, jednak nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów. Ma też problemy z łapaniem podtekstów. Historia thumb|200px|Edith autorstwa [[User:Sara124|Sara124. ]] Blanca i Jean-Philippe poznali się już w szkole podstawowej. W trójkę wspólnie z bratem Philippe, Jean-Luis'em tworzyli paczkę przyjaciół. Z czasem przyjaźń Jean-Philippe i Blanci przerodziła się w silne uczucie i para zaczęła się spotykać. Gdy oboje skończyli 21 lat, postanowili się pobrać. Trzy lata później, 21 kwietnia na świat przyszła ich pierworodna córka. Edith urodziła się w Paryżu. Jej dzieciństwo było normalne i spokojne, na ile normalne może być dzieciństwo wnuczki opiekunki Kwami. Dziewczyna bardzo często spędzała czas ze swoją babcią Jeane, a tym samym i Zabbem. Już od najmłodszych lat wykazywała się swą derpowatością, ale również pogodą ducha i optymizmem. Mimo to maiła bardzo duże trudności z nawiązywaniem znajomości z rówieśnikami, jej najbliższą znajomą była jej babcia. Z tego powodu, gdy dziewczynka skończyła siedem lat, rodzice chcąc rozwinąć jej relacje, zapisali ją do dojo Courageux prowadzonego przez jej wujka Jean-Luisa. Tam panna Frasinati poznała Daniela Sorela, którym z czasem nawiązała bliższą znajomość. Kilka lat później Ed odkryła magię internetu, a jej życie osobiste doznało rozkwitu, przynajmniej to internetowe. Dziewczyna zaczęła bardzo żywo udzielać się na różnych forach i stronach. Poznawała nowych ludzi, z różnych części Francji i świata. Dzięki jednemu z blogów, które obserwowała poznała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Alyę. W wieku trzynastu lat, Jeane postanowiła przekazać Edith opiekę na Miraculum Drzewołaza. Jej zadaniem było sprawowanie opieki nad przedmiotem i zamieszkującym go Kwami. Dziewczyna nie miała ku temu żadnych obiekcji i z chęcią przyjęła na siebie tę odpowiedzialność. Uznała, że posiadanie magicznego stworka będzie niezłą frajdą. Dwa lata później, dawny przyjaciel jej babci, mistrz Fu zwrócił się do niej z prośbą. Staruszek poprosił ją by zastąpiła na jakiś czas Biedronkę w partnerowaniu Czarnemu Kotu i walce z Władcą Ciem. Choć jej Kwami było przeciwne, dziewczyna zgodziła się pomóc bez najmniejszych oporów. Więcej o jej przygodach u boku paryskiego bohatera dowiesz się stąd. Zainteresowania *Bardzo lubi matematykę i fizykę to jej ulubione przedmioty. Nie przepada za to za sportami, zwłaszcza zespołowymi. Dobrą atrakcją są jednak dla niej sztuki walk, które trenuje od dzieciństwa. Nie jest wybitna w tej dziedzinie, jednak potrafi sobie poradzić z potencjalnym napastnikiem. thumb|300px|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Tysia123|Tysia123.]] *Lubi tańczyć taniec brzucha, choć nie jest w tym najlepsza. Po każdej udane misji, tańczy taniec brzucha ku zażenowaniu Czarnego Kota. *Uwielbia oglądać filmy i komentować je. Zwłaszcza te złe, gdyż może się z nich pośmiać. Nienawidzi jedynie dennych romansideł. Prowadzi kanał na yt, gdzie umieszcza coś w rodzaju recenzji filmów które obejrzała. Nie cieszy się on dużą popularnością. *Kolejnym jej hobby jest oglądanie śmiesznych filmików na yt. Może spędzać na tym godziny. Jej ulubione to oczywiście te o zabawnych zwierzętach, zwłaszcza kotach za którymi szaleje. Dość sporo czasu spędza w internecie, gdzie ma wielu znajomych. Bardzo dużo udziela się na Biedroblogu, którego jest wierną komentatorką. *Dziewczyna lubi również skakać po łóżku, gdy jej Kwami nie patrzy. Ukrywa to przed nim, bo nie chce by nazywał ją Żabą. *Jej największą pasją jest pisanie fanfików. Ulubionym tematem jest oczywiście Władca Ciem, Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która całkiem nieźle jej wychodzi. Jej twórczość cieszy się dość dużą popularnością. Kwami Do Edith należy Kwami o imieniu Zabb. Edith nazywa go Rzekotką, ponieważ nie pamięta jego imienia. Edith: Rzekotka skaczemy! Zabb: Jestem Zabb, Żabo! Edith: A ja jestem Drzewołaz! Zamieszkuje Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego - bransoletkę na nogę. Najczęściej jednak lubi przesiadywać w bujnych włosach Ed, skąd z łatwością może podglądać co dzieje się dookoła. Ulubionym daniem Zabba są frytki, jednak stworek lubi wszystkie potrawy ziemniaczane. Edith nosi przy sobie najczęściej chipsy o smaku papryki i to nimi Zabb odnawia swoje siły. Supermoce thumb|left|400px Miraculum Miraculum Żaby jest srebrną bransoletką na nogę z pięcioma niebieskimi kryształkami. Podczas przemiany staje się całkowicie niebieska, a jej koraliki czarne. Po użyciu swojej supermocy, kryształki po kolei stają się błękitne. Miraculum Żaby przekazywane jest z pokolenia, na pokolenie. Edith otrzymała je od swojej babci, gdy miała 13 lat. Jej głównym zadaniem, jest opieka nad przedmiotem i zamieszkującym je stworkiem. Broń Bronią Drzewołaz jest czarne lasso, które może się dowolnie wydłużać. Za jego pomocą bohaterka walczy z przeciwnikami, może też wiązać nim swoich rywali. Służy jej ono również do przemieszczania się między budynkami. Dziewczyna nosi je przewiązane u pasa. Zdolności Nastolatka pod postacią Niebieskiej Żaby, poza zwinnością, szybkością i umiejętnością walki, potrafi również bez większego trudu wspinać się na budynki. Bohaterka jest też całkiem niezłym skoczkiem, choć rzadko używa tej zdolności, gdyż woli chodzić po ścianach. Jej super mocą jest Poskromienie, dzięki któremu może unieruchomić dowolną osobę. Po dotknięciu wybranego człowieka, zostaje on sparaliżowany na pięć minut. Relacje Zabb Zabb o Edith= thumb|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Tysia123|Tysia123.]] Z pozoru mogłoby się wydawać, że Edith i Zabb nie przepadają ze sobą. Kwami często lubi dokuczać swojej opiekunce, wypominając jej jakim to ona jest derpem i porównując ją do jej „porządnych” przodków. Często wdaje się z nią w kłótnie, gdyż przez różne charaktery (jego sceptycyzm i znudzenie, kontra jej żywiołowość i optymizm), dochodzi między nimi do różnicy zdań. Kwami na złość lubi nazywać ją Żabą, mimo iż sam zamieszkuje tak naprawdę Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego. Pomimo tych ich sprzeczek, Kwami bardzo zależy na Edith. Zna niemalże jej wszystkie sekrety, wie z kim się przyjaźni, co pisze w internecie, kiedy chodzi na wagarki i zna treść jej fanfików. Jest z nią bardzo zżyty a najlepiej można się o tym przekonać w opowiadaniu „W świecie fan-fiction”. |-|Edith o Zabbie= thumb|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Tysia123|Tysia123.]] Dziewczyna jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego Kwami. Jest przyzwyczajona do jego ciągłych „humorków” i narzekań. Traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela i nie ma nic przeciwko temu by wiedział o niej wszytko. Często oglądają razem filmy i jedzą razem frytki. Edith nazywa Zabba Rzekotką (co go niezmiernie irytuje), ale nie dlatego aby zrobić mu na złość – po prostu uważa, że to imię do niego pasuje i, jak na ironię, nie potrafi zapamiętać słowa „Zabb” (pomimo tego, że jest krótsze i łatwiejsze niż „Rzekotka”. 'Alya Césaire' Edith i Alya poznały się na Biedroblogu. Dziewczyny długi okres znały się jedynie przez internet. Niestety przez pewien czas nie miały okazji spotkać się oko w oko. Na żywo po raz pierwszy zobaczyły się w rok od poznania się. O ich pierwszym spotkaniu możesz przeczytać w opowiadaniu W świecie Fan-Fiction. Są bardzo dobrymi znajomymi. Często rozmawiają ze sobą przez komunikatory internetowe niemal o wszystkim. Lubią też się sobie zwierzać. Dzięki wielu wspólnym zainteresowaniom, świetnie się dogadują. Edith bardo pilnie śledzi wpisy na blogu Alyi, jest jej najwierniejszą komentatorką. Nie przepuści żadnego wpisu bez skomentowania go, czasem nawet kilka razy. Tymczasem Alya uwielbia czytać fan-fiki Ed i często prosi ją o spojlery do najnowszych rozdziałów. Nastolatki świetnie się znają. Césaire doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z derpowatości Edith i nigdy się na nią nie wścieka, gdy powie coś nietaktownego. Wręcz przeciwnie, takie zachowania przyjaciółki bardzo ją bawią i właśnie to podoba się jej w Edith najbardziej. Frasinati natomiast, bardzo ceni sobie w Alyi jej szczerość i upór, oraz przyjacielską naturę. Uważa, że jest świetną przyjaciółką i bardzo żałuje, że nie chodzą do jednej szkoły. Dziewczyny nigdy się nie kłócą i nie sprzeczają. Bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo, zarówno na żywo jak i w formie rozmów internetowych. Czarny Kot/Adrien Agreste Czarny Kot= Początki Czarnego Kota i Drzewołaz były trudne. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było zbyt szczęśliwe. Kot początkowo nie mógł pogodzić się, iż ktoś śmiał zastąpić jego partnerkę i niespecjalnie tolerował Żabę. "Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie Żabką. To, że Biedronka lubi jak wołają na nią nazwę sklepu, nie znaczy, że ja też." thumb|250px Z czasem jednak przekonał się do niej, przestały mu nawet przeszkadzać jej ciągłe wtopy i nietakt. Stali się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Oboje lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Spędzają też sporo czasu wieczorami po misjach (oczywiście jako Żaba i Czarny Kot). Przesiadują na szczycie Wieża Eiffla lub Łuku Triumfalnym, gdzie zajadają fastfoodowe żarcie, słuchają głośnej muzyki i spierają się na różne tematy. Ich relacje są bardzo bliskie. Traktują się niemal jak brat z siostrą. Edith od zawsze lubiła Czarnego Kota i podziwiała go. Był kimś w rodzaju jej idola. Gdy więc otrzymała propozycje współpracy z nim, bardzo się ucieszyła i natychmiast ją przyjęła. Z czasem, gdy oboje bliżej się poznali, blondyn stał się nie tylko jej mentorem, ale i jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie znajomość z nim, a świadomość że po powrocie Biedronki ich kontakt się urwie, nieco ją dołuje. Mimo to z utęsknieniem wyczekuje powrotu super bohaterki Paryża. Czarny Kot ceni sobie Drzewołaz i jej przyjaźń. Uważa, że jest całkiem sprawną bohaterką. Nastolatek czuje się bardzo odpowiedzialny za przyjaciółkę, choć początkowo jej nie znosił. Uwielbia jej poczucie humoru, ze wzajemnością. Chłopak nie omieszka jednak dokuczać bohaterce, nazywając ją Niebieską Żabą, czego dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi. Czarny Kot: Przez ciebie umrę ze śmiechu! Żabka: Cieszę się. Mimo, że Czarny Kot i Niebieska Żaba bardzo się lubią, nie ma między nimi żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Bohater jest w pełni oddany swojej Biedronce, podczas gdy Drzewołaz ma zbyt wiele crashy, by crashować również Czarnego Kota. Mimo to wiele osób ich shipuje. Na temat ich tajemnego związku powstaje wiele plotek, o których zarówno Czarny Kot jak i Drzewołaz nie mają pojęcia. |-|Adrien= Adrien i Edith poznali się dzięki Alyi. Początkowo chłopak bał się Frasinati, z powodu jej gadulstwa i podobieństwa do Niebieskiej Żaby (choć ów podobieństwo wypierał ze świadomości). Jednak już podczas ich pierwszego spotkanie, udało się mu do niej przekonać i polubić. Więcej o ich spotkaniu przeczytasz w opowiadaniu W świecie Fan-Fiction. Edith osobiście poznała Adriena, podczas swego pierwszego spotkania z Alyą. Mimo to dziewczyna słyszała już o nim wcześniej, od swej przyjaciółki. Ed od samego początku lubiła młodego Agreste, gdyż nie miała powodu czuć do niego niechęci. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest jednym z czytelników jej bloga, poczuła do niego jeszcze większą sympatię. 'Daniel Sorel' Relacje Daniela i Edith można określić jako skomplikowane. Znają się od siódmego roku życia i niemal od samego początku, ich stosunek względem siebie opierał się na wzajemnych docinkach i przekomarzaniach. Para poznała się w dojo Courageux, podczas pierwszego dnia zajęć. Sensej ustanowił ich parą w której mieli ćwiczyć. Mimo, że Daniel szybo przewyższył Edith pod względem umiejętności walki, nie chciał zmieniać partnera. Pomimo tego, że ciągle się droczą i dokuczają sobie, są w stanie służyć sobie wzajemnie pomocą. Co roku też sprawiają sobie dość nietypowe prezenty urodzinowe. Każdy podarek ma jakieś ukryte przesłanie. Na przykład pusta torba którą Sorel wręczył kiedyś Ed, symbolizować miała stan umysłu nastolatki. Natomiast kamień z Sekwany wręczony Danielowi przez dziewczynę, był subtelnym życzeniem, by skończył na dnie rzeki. thumb|350px Ich dość nietypowa znajomość, nie opiera się jednak tylko na obrażaniu się na wzajem. Para potrafi ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać i spędzać miło czas, jednak rzadko to robią. Edith nazywa Daniela farfosiem, choć nigdy nie wytłumaczyła co to znaczy. Chłopak jest dla niej dość dobrym kolegom, niemal przyjacielem. Dziewczyna mimo iż uważa go za nieco pyszałkowatego i wrednego, dobrze wie, że jest dobrą osobą i można mu zaufać. Jest wobec niego zawsze bardzo szczera i bezpośrednia. Oboje są w stanie całkiem nieźle współpracować. Frasinati jest gotowa również w pełni wesprzeć swojego towarzysza, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Daniel uważa Edith za coś między przyjaciółkę, a niezłą kumpelę. Jest to jedyna dziewczyna z którą może na luzie pogadać i być przy niej bardziej sobą, a nie kozaczyć, jak określa to Frasinati. Chłopak lubi jej dokuczać, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś co miałoby ją skrzywdzić. Wie gdzie są granice dobrego smaku i nie przekracza ich. Nastolatek darzy Edith dużym zaufaniem i lubi się jej czasem pozwierzać. Jest pierwszą osobą, z która kontaktuje się, gdy potrzebuje pomocy. 'Władca Ciem' Złoczyńca traktuje Żabę jako natręta. Nie jest ona dla niego istotną postacią, a jej Miraculum go nie obchodzi. Swym sługom zwykle każe ignorować poczynania Niebieskiej i skupić się na odebraniu Miraculum Czarnemu Kotu. Mężczyzna bardzo nie docenia Drzewołaz. Władca Ciem często bagatelizuje Żabę, przez to ta czuje się nieco ignorowana. Mimo to nie jest tym specjalnie dotknięta i robi swoje - czyli pokonuje jego zbirów. Dziewczyna lubi walczyć ze złoczyńcami dla samej frajdy, jaką niesie jej pokonywanie złoczyńców. Jej marzeniem jest stanąć kiedyś oko w oko z Władcą Ciem i nawtykać mu. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|250px *Nienawidzi osób, niemyjących włosów. Wyjątkiem jest Snape z "Harrego Pottera", gdyż Edith uważa, że on ma lśniące włosy, a nie tłuste. *Jej ulubiona knajpa to O'Tacos, bo mają pyszne tacos i darmowe wifi. Dziewczyna często tam przesiaduje. *Edith pisze fan-fik o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie pod tytułem "Tam, gdzie latają Akumy". **W jej opowiadaniach Czarny Kot nazywa się Adrien (przypadkowo trafiła z imieniem) i on także pisze fan-fik o swych przygodach pod tytułem "Z pamiętnika Czarnego Kota". **Fragmenty jej twórczości można zobaczyć w opowiadaniach "Tam, gdzie latają Akumy" i "W świecie Fan-Fition". **Jednym z jej czytelników jest Adrien Agreste. *Jej nazwisko to połączeni pseudonimów jej twórców (Fr'anka, '''Asi'a, Pauli'''na, Pa'ti'). *Imię Edith zostało nadane na cześć angielskiego słowa edit (edytuj). *Slogan Żabki: **Żabka (sklep) - szybko, blisko i wygodnie. **Żabka (postać) - szybka, bliska wtop i wygodnicka. *Początkowo miała być jedynie postacią epizodyczną, jednak na skutek zdarzeń losowych, zyskała rolę pierwszoplanową, a nawet przejęła fan-fika. To właśnie dzięki niej powstał pomysł na serie Nieobecni i Niewolni, których to jest główną bohaterką. Cytaty Czarny Kot: Czemu nie robiłaś zakupów po cywilnemu? Drzewołaz: Nie pomyślałam. ~Derpy roku Edith: Znów zaplątałeś się we włosy? Zabb: Tak. ~Derpy roku Zabb: Wiesz, lubię Jeanne. Edith: Wspominałeś. Z kilkanaście razy. Pamiętam jak za pierwszym razem się prawie popłakałeś "Jeanne, ja cię lubię. Przepraszam, że wyjadłem całe frytki. Błagam nie powierzaj mnie tej obcej dziewczynie. To chodząca klęska." A moja babcia na to "Nie mów tak, to moja wnuczka." A ty na to "Więc wiesz najlepiej jaka ona jest". Babcia "Świetnie wiem, w końcu trafił swój na swego. Musiałam cię znosić przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Niech teraz młoda się z tobą pomęczy." Zabb: Jak wspominałem, lubię Jeanne. ~Derpy roku Edith: O shit! To on wie kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot? To ty wiesz kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot? ~do mistrza Fu w Derpy roku Mistrz Fu: On i Biedronka są bardzo zżyci i perspektywa nowej partnerki, nie przypadła mu do gustu. Edith: Spokojnie. Jak mnie pozna, to pokocha. W przenośni oczywiście. Nie chcę żeby Czarny Kot się we mnie zakochiwał. Całym sercem jestem za shipem LadyNoir. Mistrz Fu: Ja też. ~Derpy roku Drzewołaz: Pomożesz? Czarny Kot: Jestem w drodze do miejsca, w którym widziano opętanego przez Akumę mężczyznę, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że kogoś mi brakuje. Biedronki oczywiście! Trzy sekundy później zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja pani wzięła urlop, a na jej miejsce przydzielono mi ciebie. Tak, usiłuję to wyprzeć ze świadomości, ale wracając. Ciebie też nigdzie nie widzę. Wracam więc do miejsca, w którym się rozstaliśmy i co widzę? Żabę spętaną swym własnym językiem! Drzewołaz: Drzewołaza. To jak pomożesz? ~Derpy roku Malo Dorant: Jestem Malo Dorant! I chcę twoje Miraculum! Drzewołaz: A mojego nie? Malo Dorant: Nie! Drzewołaz: Czuję się nieco zlekceważona. ~Derpy roku Czarny Kot: Co stoisz jak słup soli? Rusz się! Drzewołaz: Ale co mam robić? ~Derpy roku Zabb: Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Chomik gra na ukulele ponieważ sarna kaszalot. Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Słuchasz mnie? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: No chyba nie, bo właśnie powiedziałem coś bez sensu, a ty mi przytaknęłaś. ~Derpy roku Czarny Kot: Pamiętam jaki byłem wtedy na ciebie wściekły. Do tej pory nie zmyłem z siebie smrodu tego prześcieradła. Drzewołaz: Nie wydziwiaj, to ja nurkowałam w śmietniku. ~Derpy roku Edith: Siedzę w barze, ogląda live z kotami i chyba jem tacos. Alya: A nie powinnaś też być na zajęciach? Edith: Hmm? O kurczaczki faktycznie! ... E tam, już i tak się spóźniłam. Nie idę. ~Derpy roku Edith: Powiedzmy. Do późna nie mogłam zasnąć przez jednego takiego. Alya: Kolejny crush którego crushujesz? Edith: Co? Nie w życiu bym go nie crushowała. Ten jest prawdziwy. Widujemy się od jakiegoś czasu. Wcinamy razem fast-foody. Alya: Widujesz się z żywym chłopakiem?! Od jak dawna i dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję? ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: No jeszcze chwila i się wygadasz, że Żaba to ty. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: Czy nie powinnaś gdzieś iść? Edith: Co? Umówiłam się z kimś? Zabb: Władca Ciem? Akuma? Coś ci to mówi? ~Derp na Biedroblogu Czarny Kot: Co ty robisz? Drzewołaz: Tańczę taniec brzucha na cześć naszego kolejnego zwycięstwa. Czarny Kot: Mówiłem ci, żebyś przestała to robić. Ludzie się na nas gapią. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Drzewołaz: Alya! Jej! Nie wierzę, że w końcu mogę zobaczyć cię na żywo! Alya: To ty mnie znasz? Drzewołaz: Jasne przecież my... To znaczy ty, prowadzisz Biedrobloga! ~Derp na Biedroblogu Drzewołaz: Wiem, że za mną nie przepadacie i że bardzo chcecie by Biedronka wróciła. Ja też tego chcę. Ale póki jej nie ma, jestem ja i staram się robić wszystko by chronić miasto, które jest moim domem. A teraz do zobaczenia przy innej sposobności! ~Derp na Biedroblogu Pani Frasinati: Masz przede mną jakieś tajemnice? Edith: Poza terminami wagarków to nie. Pani Frasinati: Jakich wagarków? Edith: Żartowałam, przecież chodzę na nie spontanicznie. Pani Frasinati: Nie mam na myśli szkoły. Edith: O moich crushach miałam ci nie mówić, po tym jak oznajmiłam, że chcę wyjść za Putina. ~Derp na Biedroblogu Zabb: Uwielbiają cię. A ty się wkurzasz. Nigdy nie zrozumiem nastolatek. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Alya: Jesteś wyższa niż przypuszczałam. Edith: A ty dokładnie taka sama jak zapamiętałam ze zdjęć, tylko w 3D. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Żabo! Żabo gdzież ty! Ed! Wyszła beze mnie? Znowu? Dostanie za swoje, jak się będzie musiała zmienić w to Żabsko, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Nauczy się, że o Zabbie się nie zapomina. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Edith: Wróciłam z łazienki i weszłam ponownie na bloga, patrzę a tu gównoburza. Dosłownie dziesięć minut mnie nie było, a tam ponad dwa tuziny komentarzy. Początkowo chciałam interweniować, jakoś zaradzić tej ich sprzeczce, ale stwierdziłam, że sobie popatrzę co wypisują i się pośmieję. Alya: A o co takiego im poszło? Edith: Jakaś czy tam jakiś Plagga, napisał że nie podoba mu się shipowanie Czarnego Kota i Niebieskiej Żaby, no i wszystkie fanki się na niego rzuciły. Mówię ci, tego co się wczoraj działo na Akumach ludzki umysł nie ogarnie. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Adrien: Trochę się jej boję. Dużo mówi. ~o Edith W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Witam piękne żabie panie! Zwą mnie Zabb! A czy wy byłybyście łaskawe zdradzić mi swoje imię? ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Nie wiem czy o mnie słyszałyście, ale jestem Kwami. Przemieniam pewną derpowatą osobę, w dość sprawną superbohaterkę. Samą Niebieską Żabę. Tak, tak. Razem tworzymy wspaniały duet. Oczywiście jego wspaniałość to tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Edith: Jej! Ale miałam nosa do imienia. Adrien: Nawet nie wiesz, jaki zawał przeżyłem, gdy przeczytałem "Znów ściągnie maskę i na powrót stanie się zwyczajnym Adrienem." Myślałem, że ktoś się dowiedział kim jestem. Edith: Twoja mina musiała być bezcenna. Adrien: Oplułem monitor. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Galeria Edithdrzewolaz.png|Niebieska Żaba wykonana przez Sara124. Edith..png|Ed wykonana przez Sara124. Nienazwane.png Samotna Niebieska Żaba.png Drzewołaz i Tony.png Kotoselfie.png Drzewołaz kontra Mistrz Kierownicy.png Drzewołaz_w_akcji.png Edith.png|Praca wykonana przez Luki-Lukrecja. Praca 2.jpg|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Rysunek na konkurs.png|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Edith Stokrotka by Spongebobkotek1231.jpg|Praca wykonana przez Spongebobkotek1231. Edithyuri2.png|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Edith3ByYuri.png|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Żaba w opowiadaniach thumb|180px *Derpy roku *Tam, gdzie latają Akumy *Zwyciężymy pewnego dnia *I co myślisz? *Derp na Biedroblogu *W świecie Fan-Fiction *Echo przeszłości *Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" *Z nastaniem nocy "Nie wiem czy o mnie słyszałyście, ale jestem Kwami. Przemieniam pewną derpowatą osobę, w dość sprawną superbohaterkę. Samą Niebieską Żabę. Tak, tak. Razem tworzymy wspaniały duet. Oczywiście jego wspaniałość to tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa." Twórcami postaci są Sara124, EkawekaDxC, 3patryk3 i funnyFranky. Zabb jest Kwami należącym do Edith Frasinati. Przez swą właścicielkę nazywany jest Rzekotką, ponieważ nie pamięta ona jego imienia. Zamieszkuje Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego – bransoletkę na nogę. Najczęściej jednak lubi przesiadywać w bujnych włosach Ed, skąd z łatwością może podglądać co dzieje się dookoła. Ulubionym daniem Zabba są frytki, jednak stworek lubi wszystkie potrawy ziemniaczane. Edith nosi przy sobie najczęściej chipsy o smaku papryki i to nimi Zabb odnawia swoje siły. Wygląd Zabb jest małym niebieskim stworkiem, rozmiaru typowego Kwami. Na jego plecach i główce znajdują się czarne plamki. Na płacie ciemieniowym mieszczony jest długi czułek. Oczy Zabba są całe czarne, niczym żuczki. Przez odbijające się w nich światło, zdaje się, że są na nich dwie białe kropki. Brzuszek Kwami jest nieco jaśniejszy, niż reszta ciała. Skóra stworka jest błyszcząca i śliska. Charakter Najważniejszą cechą jaka charakteryzuje Zabba, jest jego pechowość i dar do ładowania się w kłopoty. To wpadnie do kubka kawy, to ktoś go zamknie w szafce, to zaplącze się we włosy Edith. Jednak według niego, największym jego nieszczęściem był fakt, że trafił on do Frasinati. Zabb jest bardzo ciekawskim stworkiem, ogromnie lubi narzekać i marudzić. Jego właścicielce, udało się już jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Jego hobby to porównywanie Edith do jej przodków. Kwami jest dość sporym uparciuchem, przez co często wdaje się w kłótnie z Edith. Zabb jest też niezwykłą pleciugą. Bardzo lubi gadać. Jest dość bystrym i rozsądnym Kwami, jednak z powodu swej pechowej natury, nie widać tego po nim. Podobnie jak Frasinati jest bardzo żywiołowy i nie lubi siedzieć w jednym miejscu, chyba że są to włosy Edith. "Ojciec porządny, matka porządna, szanowana rodzina z dziada pradziada, a córka taki derp." Okazuje duży sceptycyzm co bardzo kontrastuje z wiecznym optymizmem Ed. Jest też nieco lękliwy i woli nie być mieszany przez nastolatkę w walkę ze złoczyńcami. Często bywa narcystyczny i samolubny. Lojalność Jak każde Kwami, Zabb reprezentuje jedną z cech nadanych mu przy stworzeniu. W jego przypadku jest to lojalność. Kwami jest niezwykle lojalne wobec osób bliskich jego sercu, a swego gameo stawia ponad kamase. Nigdy nie skalałby swego honoru zdradą, czy choćby sprzeciwem wobec woli swojego gameo. Nawet jeśli nie zgadza się z jego postanowieniem, będzie stał murem za nim i towarzyszył mu, nieważne co postanowi. Uważa również, że podążanie za gameo, to nie tylko stanie u jego boku za jego życia, czy czasu świetności, ale również krzepienie jego idei, gdy go zabraknie. Historia Historia Zabba, jak większości Kwami sięga zarania dziejów i jest w większości nieznana. Nikt nie wie skąd wzięły się Kwami, nawet one same. Legendy mówią o Wszechistocie, która stworzyła rasę Kwami gdyż miało już dość samotności. Każde z nich obdarowane zostało niepowtarzalną cząstką Wszechistoty w wyniku czego, stwórca doprowadził do swojego kresu. thumb|250px Nim światem wstrząsnęła Wielka Wojna Kwami, wszystkie Kwami żyły w przyjaźni i harmonii ze sobą, jednak ich stosunek do innych gatunków zamieszkujących Ziemię, był różny. Jedni traktowali Innych na równi, a pozostali gardzili nimi i nie szanowali ich. Różnice te w podejściu do Innych, doprowadziły do wybuchu wojny. Zabb był jednym z tych którzy opowiedzieli się po stronie Kwami Chaosu i Innych. Podczas zmagań zbrojnych, pełnił rolę jednego z głównych orszików (czyli dowódców wojsk) Kwami, był również prawą ręką Plagga. Na polu boju wykazywał się dużą odwagą i inteligencją. Niejednokrotnie też ratował z opresji Oddę, do której czuł coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Po zakończonej wojnie i zamianie we „wróżkę”, został powierzony pod opiekę jednemu ze swych ludzkich przyjaciół, z którym ramie w ramię walczył. Od tego czasu, był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie swego niegdysiejszego towarzysza broni. Kilkadziesiąt wieków później, trafił w ręce Jeanne Charpentier. Kobieta opiekowała się nim prze około pięćdziesiąt lat. Niedługo przed ukończeniem siedemdziesiątego roku życia. Przekazała Miraculum Drzewołaza w ręce swej wnuczki (córki swej córki) Edith Frasinati. thumb|left|150px Pod opieką Edith, Kwami przeżywało znacznie więcej przygód niż w rękach innych jej przodków. Po raz pierwszy jego moce zostały użyte do walki ze złem i Kwami miało okazję, przemienić kogoś w superbohatera. Początkowo Zabb był przeciwny, brania udziału w superbohaterskiej karierze Edith, ponieważ złoczyńcy z którymi miał się zmagać byli wytworami Miraculum Ćmy i ten nie chciał ponownie stawać przeciw mocy innego Kwami jak na wojnie. Z czasem jednak przekonał się do słuszności swej misji i nawet się mu to spodobało, jednak nigdy się jawnie do tego nie przyznał. Zabb zgodził się również udzielać lekcji młodej Frasinati, na temat swego gatunku. Dzięki temu Ed bardzo dobrze poznała kulturę, historię i język Kwami. Z biegiem czasu, Kwami bardzo przywiązał się do swojej strażniczki i gdy ta została Wielką Opiekunką, było zazdrosne, że nie poświęca mu już tyle uwagi co wcześniej. Moce i umiejętności Po przemianie Zabb utracił znaczną część swoich mocy, a te które mu pozostały uwięzione zostały w Miraculum. Dopiero po połączeniu z nim, Zabb może obdarzyć posiadacza magicznego artefaktu niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Umiejętności, które mu pozostały to między innymi: *'Poskromienie' - super zdolność Drzewołaza, może on dzięki niej unieruchomić wybraną przez siebie osobę na pięć minut. Gdy czar ustaje, posiadacz Miraculum Drzewołaza wraca do swej normalnej formy. *'Skoczność' - obdarzony mocą Kwami drzewołaza jest w stanie bardzo daleko i wysoko skakać. Szybkość i zwinność - osoba po przemianie w Drzewołaza ak Niebieską Żabę, staje się znacznie szybsza i zwinniejsza niż jest w naturze, jest też nieco bardziej giętka i odporna na ciosy. *'Umiejętność walki' - po przemianie, bohater zyskuje również umiejętności bojowe, wzrasta mu koordynacja i nabywa zdolności posługiwania się lassem. *'Zdolność wspinania się na ściany' - kolejną zdolnością jaką przejmuje każdy kolejny Drzewołaz, jest umiejętność chodzenia po pionowych powierzchniach. Osoba przemieniona potrafi przyklejać się do ścian, a nawet sufitów. Jedynymi nabytymi mocami wróżkowego Zabba, jest umiejętność latania i przechodzenia przez ściany. Dzięki temu Kwami niejednokrotnie, udało się wywinąć z kłopotów, w które się uprzednio wpakowało. Przed przemianą thumb|250px Wygląd Nim Zabb został "wróżką" jego aparycja znacznie różniła się od obecnego stanu rzeczy. Wyglądem przypominał człowieka płci męskiej. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, oraz umięśniony. Jego głowa była okrągła z prostokątną szczęką, miał też bardzo wyraźnie zarysowany, prosty nos, oraz duże usta. Jedynie oczy były takie same jak obecnie - czarne, niczym węgielki. Zabb nie miał włosów, jego głowę pokrywały jedynie czarne plamy podobnie jak główkę wróżkowego Zabba. Skóra Kwami drzewołaza była cała jasno niebieska i usiana czarnymi kropeczkami i łatami. Podobnie jak po przemianie, była bardzo śliska. Na co dzień Kwami ubierało jednolicie niebieski kombinezon, nieco ciemniejszy niż jego skóra. Kombinezon nie miał rękawów i kończył się na łydkach. Na ręce ubierał natomiast ciemnobrązowe rękawice, a w pasie na również brązowym pasku przywiązane miał czarne lasso, czasem również srebrny miecz. Zabb, podobnie jak inne Kwami, nie nosił obuwia. Charakter Przed Wielką Wojną Kwami charakter Zabba, był nieco inny. Był on bardziej odważny i pewny siebie, a także niezwykle waleczny i heroiczny. Z powodu swej przypadłości, raczej unikał kontaktu z innymi. Był samotnikiem. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie miał przyjaciół. Potrafił nawiązywać bardzo długotrwałe i zażyłe relacje. Podobnie jak obecnie cechowała go bystrość i duży rozsądek, ale i upór, i sceptycyzm. Zazwyczaj zachowywał duży dystans i powściągliwość. Moce i umiejętności Nim Zabb stał się wróżkiem, był znacznie potężniejszy. Prócz tego, że cechowała go niezwykła szybkość, zwinność, koordynacja i odporność na ciosy, Zabb bardzo dobrze walczył nie tylko wręcz, ale i bronią białą. Potrafił również świetnie władać lassem. Dodatkowo, umiał wspinać się po ścianach przyklejając się do nich, oraz bardzo wysoko i daleko skakać. Był bardzo spostrzegawczy i zręczny. Szybko umiał zorientować się w sytuacji i zareagować. Świetnie pływał oraz umiał wstrzymać oddech nawet na godzinę. Dodatkowo jego skóra wydzielała śmiertelnie trujący jad. Przez to, każdy kto dotknął odsłoniętej części ciała Zabba, mógł umrzeć. Z tego powodu, mimo dość dobrych relacji, niewiele osób było chętnych spędzać z nim czas. Relacje Edith Frasinati Zabb o Edith= thumb|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Tysia123|Tysia123.]] Z pozoru mogłoby się wydawać, że Edith i Zabb nie przepadają ze sobą. Kwami często lubi dokuczać swojej opiekunce, wypominając jej jakim to ona jest derpem i porównując ją do jej „porządnych” przodków. Często wdaje się z nią w kłótnie, gdyż przez różne charaktery (jego sceptycyzm i znudzenie, kontra jej żywiołowość i optymizm), dochodzi między nimi do różnicy zdań. Kwami na złość lubi nazywać ją Żabą, mimo iż sam zamieszkuje tak naprawdę Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego. Pomimo tych ich sprzeczek, Kwami bardzo zależy na Edith. Zna niemalże jej wszystkie sekrety, wie z kim się przyjaźni, co pisze w internecie, kiedy chodzi na wagarki i zna treść jej fanfików. Jest z nią bardzo zżyty a najlepiej można się o tym przekonać w opowiadaniu „W świecie fan-fiction”. |-|Edith o Zabbie= Dziewczyna jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego Kwami. Jest przyzwyczajona do jego ciągłych „humorków” i narzekań. Traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela i nie ma nic przeciwko temu by wiedział o niej wszytko. Często oglądają razem filmy i jedzą razem frytki. Edith nazywa Zabba Rzekotką (co go niezmiernie irytuje), ale nie dlatego aby zrobić mu na złość – po prostu uważa, że to imię do niego pasuje i, jak na ironię, nie potrafi zapamiętać słowa „Zabb” (pomimo tego, że jest krótsze i łatwiejsze niż „Rzekotka”. Odda Zabb i Odda znają się od zarania dziejów i niemal od początku wykazywali w stosunku do siebie bardzo zażyłe relacje. Podczas gdy Odda jawnie okazywała swe uczucia względem Zabba, ten miał wyraźny problem z przejawianiem emocji w stosunku do niej. Swą zażyłość względem niej ujawniał przez troskę i branie udziału w jej „przygodach”, by mieć ją na oku. thumb|left|300px W czasie Wielkiej Wojny Kwami stali po jednej stronie. Odda należała do oddziałów dowodzonych przez Zabba. Kwami niejednokrotnie wyratowało ją z nie lada opresji, ocalając jej życie. Zabb był gotów poświęcić dla niej swe istnienie, by tylko nie stała się jej krzywda. Po zakończeniu wojny i przemianie we wróżki, ich drogi się rozeszły. Co jakiś czas, spotykali się przypadkiem, jednak było to jedynie kilkuminutowe widzenia. Odda często miała tendencje do wspominania, starych czasów, kiedy ich spotkania były codziennością. Zabb tymczasem starał się nie wracać pamięcią do Oddy, gdyż rozłąka z nią była dla niego bardzo bolesna. Mimo mijającego czasu ich uczucia nie bledły. Oboje wciąż żywią do siebie silne emocje i zależy im na sobie. Odda jest bardzo oddana i lojalna w stosunku do Zabba, nie kryje przed nim co do niego czuje. Zabb otacza przyjaciółkę wyjątkową troską, jednak stara trzymać emocje na wodzy. Plagg thumb|300px Plagg i Zabb od początku byli wiernymi druhami. Dlatego gdy tylko Plagg opowiedział się przeciw Tikki, Kwami Drzewołaza stanęło po jego stronie. Zabb do samego końca stał za Plaggiem murem, mimo iż nie popierał pomysł jakiejkolwiek wojny. Był bardzo lojalny i oddany w stosunku do Plagga, który był jego gaomo (ktoś za kim się podąża). Kwami Chaosu natomiast miało do Zabba niezwykłe zaufanie. Cenił sobie jego zdanie i niejednokrotnie radził. Gdy Plagg zawarł z Tikki pokój, Zabb był nielicznym z tych, którzy z pokorą przyjęli wymierzoną im karę. Uszanował decyzję swego gaomo i nie ważył się jej podważyć. Po przemianie, podobnie jak z resztą Kwami, ich drogi się rozeszły. Przez długi czas nie mieli ze sobą stałego kontaktu, spotkali się dopiero przy poznaniu się Czarnego Kota i Drzewołaz. Mimo iż obecnie czasem się widują, nie wracają do starych czasów, gdyż dla obu są one zbyt bolesne. Poogo Zabb był jedynym przyjacielem Poogo i jedyną osobą zdolną z nim wytrzymać. Kwami było jednym z nielicznych, przed którymi drzwi Po stały otworem. Mogło przyjść do niego o każdej porze i liczyć na jego wsparcie. Drzewołaz często udawał się do niego po pomoc i radę. Zawsze gdy Zabb miał jakiś problem Po, choć niechętnie odrywając się od pracy, pomagał mu. Było to spowodowane głównie tym iż wiedział, że Zabb szczerze go podziwia, co bardzo mu się podobało. Kwami Pandy starało się również odnaleźć sposób, by sprawić, że jad jego przyjaciela stanie się niegroźny. Było to swego rodzaju wyzwanie, dla wszechwiedzącego Kwami. Zarówno Poogo jak i Zabb darzyli się sporym zaufaniem. Wiedzieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Nie spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, jednak zawsze gdy Zabb odwiedzał swego przyjaciela, ten z chęcią i dumą dzielił się swymi osiągnięciami i odkryciami. On jako pierwszy dowiedział się, że Po rozwinął w sobie bardzo silną zdolność telepatii. Z wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny Kwami, ich relacje nieznacznie ucierpiały. Ponieważ opowiedzieli się po przeciwnych stronach, ich kontakt niemal całkowicie się zerwał. Nie mogli się już dużej widywać i dzielić przemyśleniami. Mimo to nie stali się wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni, a gdy przyszło im się mierzyć, często jeden oszczędzał drugiego. Po zakończonych zmaganiach, nie mieli okazji się spotkać, jednak Zabb nadal darzył Po ogromnym szacunkiem i był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za wszystko co dla niego zrobił. Poogo również miał w pamięci jedyną istotę zdolną z nim wytrzymać z własnej woli i bezsprzecznie wierzył w jego przyjaźń, i oddanie. Nadal był gotów służyć mu pomocą i radą. Dodatkowe informacje *Uwielbia jeść frytki. *Jest kiepskim kucharzem. *Podczas wizyt w kuchni, zawsze zostawia po sobie bałagan. *Ma zakaz wstępu do kuchni. *Ma lęk wysokości i boi się latać samolotem. Galeria Praca 2.jpg|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Rysunek na konkurs.png|Praca wykonana przez YuriPee 34. Zabb w opowiadaniach *Derpy roku *Derp na Biedroblogu *W świecie Fan-Fiction *Echo przeszłości *Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" "Brakuje mi starych czasów. Gdy Kwami nie tylko spały i jadły! Gdy się coś działo." Odda to Kwami Sowy. Jej właścicielką jest Alix Kubdel, a Miraculum srebrny zegarek, należący do nastolatki. Jest to Kwami pełne życia, uwielbiające przygody i igranie z niebezpieczeństwami. Z tego powodu często ucieka od swojej właścicielki i udaje się na samodzielne eskapady. Najczęściej ukrywa się pod czapką różowowłosej, bądź w jej plecaku. Uwielbia jeść kanapki wszelkiej maści. Nie lubi jedynie sandwiczy z baleronem i mortadelą. Jednak jej zdecydowanym przysmakiem, są kwiaty passiflory. Wygląd Odda jest wielkości typowego Kwami. Ma jasnoszare umaszczenie, a jej ciałko jest pokryte czymś w rodzaju piórek. Jej ogon, to trzy białe piórka z lekkimi, szarymi refleksami. Na główce Oddy znajdują się ciemnoszare piórka, które układają się nad jej oczami w coś na kształt brwi. Podobne piórka znajdują się na jej policzkach, sprawiają, że jej głowa wydaje się nieco większa. Oczy Oddy są całe pomarańczowe, z czarnymi źrenicami. Otoczone są białymi łatami. Z głowy wyrastają jej cztery czułki. Dwa białe z czubka głowy i po jednym ciemnoszarym, z jej "brwi". Charakter Odda jest pełna życia, energiczna i rządna przygód. Uwielbia gdy coś się dzieje i nie znosi ciszy. Bardzo lubi opowiadać o swoich przygodach, przeżyciach i tym co działo się w przeszłości Kwami. Mówiąc dobitnie, jest gadułą. Jest stworzoną szczęściarą, niemal wszystko czego się dotknie kończy się sukcesem. Jest bardzo obrotna i świetnie potrafi odnaleźć się w każdej sytuacji. Nie jest typem jęczyduszy i marudy, zawsze optymistycznie patrzy na świat i stara się w nim dostrzec same plusy. Jest bardzo odważnym i pewnym siebie Kwami. Nie poddaje się łatwo. Jest bardzo miła, otwarta i nigdy nie kryje się z uczuciami. Jest bardzo emocjonalna i impulsywna. Często robi nim myśli, a nawet czasem, zupełnie nie myśli nim coś powie lub zrobi. Jest bardzo wierna i oddana, a także przyjacielska, prawdomówna i bezpośrednia. Szczerość Szczerość to cecha charakteryzująca Oddę. Kwami sowy zawsze mówi prawdę i nigdy nie kłamie. Bez ogródek mówi co myśli i nie kryje się z tym co czuje. Jeśli ktoś zada jej pytanie, może być pewnym, że usłyszy od niej odpowiedź zgodną z stanem faktycznym. Ponieważ sama jest niezwykle szczera, liczy że inni również będą wobec niej bezpośredni i prawdomówni. Historia thumb|250px Już przed wielką Wojną Kwami, Odda nie przepadała za spokojem panującym w Krainie, dlatego często sama wybierała się na dłuższe przygody w celu poznania świata i doświadczenia czegoś niezwykłego. Właśnie z tego powodu Kwami Sowy, jest jednym z najbardziej obeznanym w świecie istot. Ma też najwięcej przyjaciół i znajomości wśród innych Kwami. Mimo iż "wszystkie Kwami się znają", ona jest tym które zna ich wszystkich zdecydowanie najlepiej. Od samego początku, jej najlepszym przyjacielem i ukochanym, był Zabb. Odda często pakowała go w kłopoty i niechciane przygody, w których Kwami Drzewołaza brało udział głównie by spędzić więcej czasu z Kwami Sowy i pilnować by nie stała się jej krzywda. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny Kwami między innymi, właśnie z jego powodu opowiedziała się po stronie legionów Plagga. Walczyła pod dowództwem Zabba, który niejednokrotnie ocalił jej życie. Po zakończonej wojnie, z pokorą przyjęła wymierzoną w nią karę, jednak bardzo brakowało jej wolności i możliwości samodzielnego przeżywanie przygód, oraz kontaktu z jej kamase. Z powodu uwięzienia w Miraculach i rozdzielenia, ich kontakt się zerwał. Jej Miraculum (wtedy jeszcze ozdobny grzebyk) trafiło w ręce zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi, którzy przekazywali je z pokolenia na pokolenie. Kilkaset wieków później, jej Miarculum uległo jednak zniszczeniu. Z tego powodu, jej tamtejszy właściciel, przodek Alix Kubdel, stworzył jej nowe "schronienie", srebrny zegarek. Obecnie Odda przebywa pod opieką Alix, której została przekazana przez jej ojca. Nastolatka niemal nie rozstaje się ze swoją przyjaciółką (chyba, że ta akurat od niej ucieknie) i bardzo o nią dba. Uważa, że Odda jest "odjazdowa". Moce i umiejętności Odda, jak każde Kwami po przemianie we wróżka, potrafi obdarzyć posiadacza Miraculum sowy niezwykłymi mocami. Osoba po przemianie, może przyjąć dowolny kryptonim. Zazwyczaj jest to Sowa, Puchacz, Ptak Nocy, a obecnie Nocny Łowca. Poza tym, samo Kwami umie przenikać ściany i latać. Nocny Łowca Nocny Łowca to kryptonim, którego używa Alix pod postacią superbohaterki. By się przemienić, Alix musi użyć sformułowania "Odda, czas na bohatera". Dziewczyna zmienia się w Łowcę jedynie nocą. Miedzy innymi z tego powodu, niewiele osób o niej słyszało i jeszcze mniej ją widziało. thumb|250px|Alix pod postacią Nocnego Łowcy. Podczas swych eskapad zazwyczaj zajmuje się sprawami z życia codziennego, takimi jak poszukiwanie zaginionych zwierzaków domowych, przyłapywanie nastolatków na niedozwolonych rzeczach i "nawracanie ich", czy chociażby sprzątanie ulic, lub dokarmianie bezpańskich zwierząt. Zdarza się jej jednak zajmować również drobnymi opryszkami, takimi jak złodzieje, czy porywacze kotów. Ponieważ działa samodzielnie i nie ma żadnego wsparcia, nie jest zbytnio w stanie zająć się jakąś "grubszą sprawą". Miraculum Obecnie Miraculum, które jest w stanie przemienić Alix w Łowce, jest srebrny zegarek należący do dziewczyny. Nie jest to jednak oryginalne Miraculum, które zamieszkiwała Odda. Początkowo Miraculum Sowy był srebrny, ozdobny grzebyk. Jednak w wyniku poważnego wypadku, uległ on zniszczeniu. Z jego części, ówczesny opiekun Oddy wykonał Miraculum zastępcze - obecny, srebrny zegarek. Z tego powodu, Alix ma nieco więcej ograniczeń niż inni bohaterowie. Broń Nocny Łowca nie posiada jako takiej broni, podobnych do jojo Biedronki, czy kociegokija. Przez to unika bezpośredniej walki. Jednak gdy zostanie już do tego zmuszona, jest w stanie posłużyć się wszystkim co znajdzie na ulicy. Najbardziej polubiła walkę za pomocą pokryw na śmieci i własnoręcznie robionych proc. Zdolności Nocny Łowca ma bardzo dobry wzrok i świetnie widzi w ciemności. Niestety światło dzienne drażni jej oczy, przez co dziewczyna może pracować jedynie po zmierzchu. Alix pod postacią Łowcy jest również bardzo zwinna i szybka. Dzięki swej pelerynie, potrafi niemal latać - choć bardziej jest to szybowanie w powietrzu. Jej super zdolnością jest sztuczka o nazwie Czas na.... Sprawia ona, że z jej zegarka, który jest umocowany u jej pasa, wystrzeliwuje niebieskie światło. Następnie przybiera ono materialną formę, tego czego dziewczyna akurat sobie w danej chwili zażąda. Wyczarowane przez nią przedmioty materialne są jedynie przez pięć minut. Po ich zniknięciu, dziewczyna ma drugie tyle czasu, do przemiany zwrotnej. Czas pozostały do powrotu zwykłej postaci, odliczają wskazówki z zegarku. Każda kolejna mijająca minuta sygnalizowana jest głośnym cyknięciem. Tworzone prze Alix najczęściej rzeczy to Czas na... *obronę - materializowana jest olbrzymie pole siłowe, które jest w stanie ochronić Alix i stojących niedaleko niej ludzi. Ochronne pole jest nie do przebicia przez równe pięć minut. *atak - pojawia się broń, która "według zegarka" jest najlepsza w danej okoliczności. *łowy - dzięki temu, Alix może schwytać kogoś za pomocą sieci. *przerwę - zatrzymuje czas. Podczas trwania Czasu na przerwę, jedynie Alix jest w stanie się poruszać. Jest to sztuczka która wymaga bardzo dużo energii przez co zaraz po jej zakończeniu, dziewczyna staje się na powrót sobą. Trwa jedynie minutę. Ograniczenia Ponieważ srebrny zegarek nie jest oryginalnym Miraculum, Alix miewa czasem problemy z przemianą. *Nie może przebywać pod postacią Nocnego Łowcy na świetle dziennym, ponieważ nic nie widzi. *Po zużyciu super mocy, musi odczekać dobę nim zmieni się ponownie w Łowcę. *Pod postacią samego Łowcy może przebywać jedynie przez pięć godzin. Potem na powrót staje się Alix, a by znów się przemienić Odda musi odpocząć i odnowić siły (coś zjeść). *''Czas na...'' może być używany jedynie wtedy, gdy dziewczyna stoi w miejscu. Czas na przerwę wymaga od niej niemal całkowitego bezruchu. *Podczas deszczowych nocy, Nocny Łowca nie może szybować, ponieważ zmoczona peleryna nie jest w stanie utworzyć jej "skrzydeł". Przed przemianą thumb|250px Wygląd Jak każde Kwami, przed Wielką Wojną, Odda była humanoidalną wersją obecnej siebie. Posturą przypominała kobietę. Była bardzo zgrabna i smukła, nieco niższa niż Zabb. Miała trójkątną twarz i srebrną karnacje. Jej usta były pełne, w nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu szarości, a nos drobny i nieznacznie zadarty. Długie, ciemnoszare włosy układały się w delikatne loki i sięgały jej pasa. Dodatkowo z głowy wyrastały jej dwa wyrostki pokryte ciemnoszarymi piórami, wyglądem przypominały uszy. Oczy Oddy były całe pomarańczowe z okrągłymi, czarnymi źrenicami. Kwami nosiło długą białą tunikę bez rękawów, która z tyłu była dłuższa i tworzyła coś na kształt ogona. Wykonana ona była z materiału, który w dotyku przypominał ptasi puszek. Do tego Odda ubierała szare spodnie przed kolano, w odcieniu szarości, zbliżonej do jej skóry. Jak większość Kwami nie nosiła obuwia. Charakter Charakter Oddy przed przemianą, był niemal taki sam jak obecnie. Kwami było bardzo ruchliwe i miało trudność z usiedzeniem w miejscu. Uwielbiało przeżywać przygody i poznawać nowe krainy. Bardzo łatwo nawiązywało nowe znajomości i wzbudzało bardzo duże zaufanie. Była również niezwykle gadatliwa i towarzyska, a także odważana i pewna siebie. Często postępowała bezmyślnie, przez co z łatwością pakowała się w kłopoty. Podobnie jak obecnie, była niezwykle szczera, prawdomówna i bezpośrednia. Nigdy nie ukrywała co myśli i nie kłamała. Moce i umiejętności Odda w pełnej formie potrafiła między innymi całkiem nieźle pływać. Miała świetny wzrok i bez problemu widziała w ciemności. Bez problemu potrafiła również odgadnąć gdy ktoś kłamał. Dzięki swym niezwykłym mocą była zdolna wyczarować sobie niemal wszystko. Haczyk był jednak taki, że z wyczarowanych przedmiotów mogła korzystać jedynie ona. W rękach kogokolwiek innego, znikały. Kwami Sowy było w stanie stworzyć sobie na przykład skrzydła, dzięki którym mogła latać, czy tarczę która była niemal niemożliwa do przebicia. Jednak jej najbardziej niezwykłą zdolnością była możliwość zatrzymania czasu, a raczej poruszania się tak szybko, że czas niemal stawał w miejscu. Dzięki temu w bardzo krótkim czasie, mogła się przemieszczać na bardzo duże odległości. Zdolność ta jednak kosztowała ją dużo energii. Relacje Alix Kubdel Odda i Alix od samego początku świetnie się dogadują. Alix uważa, że jej Kwami jest "odjazdowa". Nastolatka lubi, gdy Sowa opowiada jej swoje historie z życia, jednak niewiele z nich zapamiętuje. Panna Kubdel często też, daje się namówić Oddzie na wizyty w podejrzanych miejscach i zwiedzanie Paryża o dość późnych porach. Odda uwielbia Alix. Uważa, że robi dobre kanapki oraz jest całkiem niezłym słuchaczem. Jednak to nie powstrzymuje jej, od uciekania od różowowłosej i udawania się na samodzielne przygody. Mimo, że Odda wydaje się być nieco niefrasobliwa w stosunku do Alix, bardzo jej na niej zależy. Właśnie ona jest w stanie poprawić nastolatce humor, gdy ta ma gorszy dzień. Edith Frasinati Edith polubiła Kwami Sowy od pierwszego spotkania. Dziewczyna uwielbia, gdy ta opowiada jej historie z dawnego życia Kwami. Uważa też, że tworzyłaby wspaniałą parę z Rzekotką. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie jej rady i zdanie. "Strażnicy Kwami nie mają za zadanie chronić Kwami przed światem, tylko świat przed Kwami." Odda uważa Edith za ciekawą osobę. Lubi jej towarzystwo i to z jaką uwagą słucha jej opowieści. Zawsze jest chętna służyć jej pomocą i radą. Ponieważ Frasinati jest opiekunką jej kamase, bardzo zależy jej na dobrych relacjach z nią. Zabb Zabb i Odda znają się od zarania dziejów i niemal od początku wykazywali w stosunku do siebie bardzo zażyłe relacje. Podczas gdy Odda jawnie okazywała swe uczucia względem Zabba, ten miał wyraźny problem z przejawianiem emocji w stosunku do niej. Swą zażyłość względem niej ujawniał przez troskę i branie udziału w jej „przygodach”, by mieć ją na oku. thumb|300px W czasie Wielkiej Wojny Kwami stali po jednej stronie. Odda należała do oddziałów dowodzonych przez Zabba. Kwami niejednokrotnie wyratowało ją z nie lada opresji, ocalając jej życie. Zabb był gotów poświęcić dla niej swe istnienie, by tylko nie stała się jej krzywda. Po zakończeniu wojny i przemianie we wróżki, ich drogi się rozeszły. Co jakiś czas, spotykali się przypadkiem, jednak było to jedynie kilkuminutowe widzenia. Odda często miała tendencje do wspominania, starych czasów, kiedy ich spotkania były codziennością. Zabb tymczasem starał się nie wracać pamięcią do Oddy, gdyż rozłąka z nią była dla niego bardzo bolesna. Mimo mijającego czasu ich uczucia nie bledły. Oboje wciąż żywią do siebie silne emocje i zależy im na sobie. Odda jest bardzo oddana i lojalna w stosunku do Zabba, nie kryje przed nim co do niego czuje. Zabb otacza przyjaciółkę wyjątkową troską, jednak stara trzymać emocje na wodzy. Dodatkowe informacje *Odda bardzo dba o zachowanie świadomości na temat Kwami, ich kultury oraz języka i nigdy nie wyrzeka się historii swego gatunku. Uważa, że nawet najmroczniejsza historia, musi ujrzeć światło dzienne. *Odpowie na każde pytanie, które zostanie jej zadane. Mówi tylko i wyłącznie prawdę. *Często w mowie codziennej używa słówek z języka Kwami. *Bardzo głośno mówi. *Ma nawyk kręcenia się w kółko gdy jest podekscytowana. Odda w opowiadaniach *Echo przeszłości *Z nastaniem nocy Daniel to szesnastoletni mieszkaniec Paryża o japońskich korzeniach. Podobnie jak Edith Frasinati, trenuje sztuki walk w szkole Courageux. Dzieki swemu Kwami Poogo jest w stanie przemienić się w Pandziego Wojownika, lub po prostu Pandę. Nastolatek jednak bardzo rzadko korzysta z tej sposobności. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w opowiadaniu Echo przeszłości. Daniel nigdy nie miał okazji spotkać, ani Marinette, ani Adriena. Wygląd Daniel jest wysokim umięśnionym nastolatkiem o jasnej karnacji. Ma trójkątną twarz o delikatnych, azjatyckich rysach. Niezależnie od pogody, czy samopoczucia nastolatka, jego policzki pokryte są delikatnym rumieńcem. Ma średniej wielkości, prosty nos i małe, lekko skośne brązowe oczy, nad którymi znajdują się dość gęste, czarne brwi. Swoje czarne, krótkie włosy, zwykle stawia do góry na żel. Przez dziewczęta ze szkoły, jest uważany w większości za przystojnego. Ubiór Na co dzień ubiera się dość stylowo. Mimo iż preferuje wygodny strój, stara się wyglądać zawsze bardzo modnie i elegancko, by w żaden sposób się nie zbłaźnić. Zazwyczaj zakłada ciemnofioletową bluzę z kapturem, pod którą ubiera trójkolorową bluzkę w ciemnych odcieniach. Do tego zakłada jasnobrązowe, wąskie spodnie i ciemnobrązowe, skórzane buty. Ważnym akcesorium jest srebrny sygnet, który zakłada na mały palec prawej ręki. Jest to Miraculum Pandy, z którym wręcz się nie rozstaje. Jako Panda Daniel pod postacią Pandy, ma na biały strój wojownika, do którego zakłada czarne wiązane rękawice i wiązane również czarne buty. Na to ubiera czarną narzutę, która związana jest pasem w kolorze bambusa. Ważną częścią jego stroju jest oczywiście biała maska z czarnymi łatami na oczach, oraz czarny sygnet z białym odciskiem pandziej łapki, który nastolatek nosi na małym palcu prawej ręki. Ponadto po przemianie, oczy Pandy stają się identyczne jak oczy jego Kwami, jasnopomarańczowe białka i ciemnopomarańczowe tęczówki. Jego włosy natomiast stają się nieco dłuższe i niesfornie potargane. Charakter Daniel jest osobą pewną siebie i bezpośrednią. Lubi być w centrum uwagi, jednak jest też dość uczciwy i nigdy nie przyjmie niezasłużonych zaszczytów. Nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby go ośmieszyć w oczach innych. Czasem wykazuje oznaki próżności i zarozumialstwa. To osoba bardzo szczera, towarzyska i otwarta. Łatwo nawiązuje nowe znajomości i przyjaźnie. Panda: No to skoro ja zdradziłem wam swą sekretą tożsamość, teraz wasza kolej. Drzewołaz: Ale nikt cię o to nie prosił. Panda: To znaczy, że nie dowiem się kim jesteście? Czarny Kot: Sorry gościu, ale sekretna tożsamość, znaczy sekretna. Woli działać niż planować i ma trudności z współpracą, jest indywidualistą. Bardzo samodzielny i zaradny, a przy tym odważny. Jest też niezwykle opiekuńczy względem najbliższych. Najlepiej objawia się to przez jego stosunek do młodszej siostry, o którą bardzo dba. Chłopak nigdy nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i czasem jest zbyt porywczy, i impulsywny. Z tego powodu bywa wredny i chamski, nigdy jednak względem osoby na której mu zależy. Jest lojalny względem przyjaciół. Bardzo nie lubi kłamców i być okłamywanym. Chłopak też dobrze się uczy, jednak nie jest to spowodowane jego niezwykłymi zdolnościami, bardzo dużo czasu poświęca na naukę. Jest pracowita, wytrwały i obowiązkowy. Historia Rodzice Daniela poznali się w Japonii, gdzie pan Sorel udał się na jedną ze swych licznych wizyt służbowych. Pani Setsuna była pracownicą hotelu, w której mężczyzna się zatrzymał. Kobieta od razu wpadła mężczyźnie w oko, a ten z powodu swej flirciarskiej natury postanowił ją uwieść. Japonka zachowywała się jednak profesjonalnie i nie uległa jego zalotom, mimo iż Darius bardzo się jej spodobał. Tuż przed powrotem pana Sorela do Paryża, wręczyła mu swój mail, by mogli być w kontakcie. Mimo iż mężczyzna nie liczył na nic poza przelotnym romansem, postawa pokojówki zrobiła na nim wrażenie i postanowił poznać ją bliżej. Para przez jakiś czas wymieniała się mailami i rozmawiała przez komunikatory internetowe. Z czasem para zakochała się w sobie, a pan Sorel zaczął regularnie odwiedzać kobietę w jej rodzinnym kraju, na co swym dużym zarobkom mógł sobie pozwolić. Po około pięciu latach znajomości, podjęli decyzje o ślubie, który odbył się w Japonii. Niedługo potem Setsuna zdecydowała się przenieść do Francji wraz z mężem. Dwa lata później 7 września, na świat przyszedł ich pierworodny syn Daniel. Daniel już od najmłodszych lat wpajane miał japońskie tradycję i kulturę, przez jego matkę. Wspólnie z rodziną często również odwiedzał ojczyznę Setsune. Dzięki temu choć jego ziemia ojczystą jest Francja, ma on również bardzo silny związek z Japonią. W wieku ośmiu lat Daniel zainteresował się wschodnimi sztukami walk. Chcąc je trenować, wstąpił do dojo Courageux prowadzonego przez Jean-Louis'a Frasinati. Został on przydzielony do pary z jedyna dziewczyną z dojo - Edith Frasinati, bratanicą Jean-Luis'a. Chłopak okazał się mieć duży potencjał i szybko stał się najlepszym uczniem w szkole. Mimo iż jego partnerka niespecjalnie mu dorównywała, nie chciał jej zmieniać. Niecałe dwa lata później na świat przyszła jego młodsza siostra Aurélie. W wieku szesnastu lat, podczas kolejnej wizyty w Japonii, nabył Miraculum pandy. Kupił je od wiekowej staruszki z bazaru po okazyjnej cenie, nie zdając sobie wtedy sprawy z tego czym ono tak naprawdę jest. Dopiero po powrocie do domu okazało się, że pierścień który nabył jest zaczarowany. Początkowo chłopak chciał oddać magiczny artefakt, jednak gdy wrócił w miejsce gdzie spotkał staruszkę, tej już dawno tam nie było. Chłopak postanowił więc mimo wszystko je zatrzymać i od tej pory się z nim nie rozstawał. Po powrocie do Francji, widząc zmagania Niebieskiej Żaby i Czarnego Kota, postanowił do nich dołączyć jako Panda. W sumie wziął jednak udział jedynie w dwóch akcjach. Już podczas drugiej misji był bliski zaprzepaszczenia całej akcji, więc Czarny Kot i Drzewołaz delikatnie odradzili mu "zabawę w superbohatera". Zainteresowania *Największym hobby czarnowłosego są sztuki walk. To jego największa pasja, a bycie najlepszym w tej dziedzinie to jeden z jego celi życiowych. Prócz brania udziału w zawodach sportowych i uczęszczania do szkoły walk, często też chodzi na pokazy prowadzone przez profesjonalnych wojowników. *Nastolatek uwielbia oglądać filmy. Jego ulubiony gatunek to oczywiście filmy akcji. Chłopak nie gardzi jednak komediami i horrorami. *Daniel interesuje się również gotowaniem. Uwielbia eksperymentować i tworzyć nowe potrawy. Nie jest najgorszym kucharzem, jednak do perfekcji mu trochę brakuje. *Chłopak dodatkowo lubi również podróżować. Nie chodzi tu jedynie o zwiedzanie obcych krajów, ale również i chyba przede wszystkim o wycieczki. Wspinanie się po górach, poznawanie nowych miejsc i kontakt z naturą. Uwielbia odkrywać nowe lądy i przezywać przygody. Kwami Kwami należące do Daniella nazywa się Poogo, nastolatek czasem w skrócie zwraca się do niego Po. Jest mieszkańcem Miraculum pandy, którym jest srebrny sygnet. Na co dzień Poogo przesiaduje w kapturze swego właściciela, lub jego torbie. Spędza czas na drzemkach lub czytaniu książek. Ulubionym daniem pandziego Kwami są jabłka. Za ich pomocą, Kwami odnawia swoje siły. Supermoce Miraculum Miraculum należącym do Daniela, jest srebrny sygnet. Chłopak zakłada go na małego palca prawej dłoni, gdyż z powodu dość sporej wielkości rąk, tylko tam się mieści. Podczas przemiany pierścień staje się czarny i pojawia się na niej biały odcisk pandziej łapki. Po zużyciu swej supermocy, łapka powoli znika. Daniel w posiadanie swego Miraculum wszedł, podczas wyprawy do Japonii. Kupił je po zniżkowej cenie na bazarze, od pewnej starszej pani, której bardzo zależało na sprzedaży sygnetu. Broń Bronią Pandy jest Kostur w kształcie laski. Wygląda jakby był zrobiony z drewna bambusowego. Podczas walki wręcz, Panda trzyma go za pasem w zmniejszonej formie. Gdy go wyciąga, rozwija się on i osiąga wtedy długość 190 centymetrów. Broń pandy mimo swych rozmiarów nie jest specjalnie ciężka, jednak bardzo wytrzymała. Zdolności Nastolatek pod postacią Pandziego Wojownika jest bardzo giętki i odporny na ciosy. Jest też niezwykle szybki i potrafi naprawdę wysoko skakać, jednak tylko wzwyż. Jego super zdolnością jest Pandemonium. Za jej pomocą może kontrolować energię Qi. Dzięki temu jest on w stanie uzdrowić wybraną przez siebie osobę, bądź odebrać czyjąś energię. Gdy Panda postanowi przejąć czyjeś Qi, staje się silniejszy, a jego przeciwnik słabnie, lub osoba której żywotność zostanie odebrana, staje się jego podwładny. By jego supermoc zadziałała, bohater musi dotknąć wybraną przez siebie osobę, bądź wycelować dłonią bezpośrednio w nią. Przejęcie energii nie jest długotrwałe. Gdy dochodzi do przemiany zwrotnej, osoba której Qi zostało odebrane, wraca do stanu pierwotnego. Po użyciu supermocy, Panda ma 5 minut do przemiany. Relacje 'Edith Frasinati' Relacje Daniela i Edith można określić jako skomplikowane. Znają się od siódmego roku życia i niemal od samego początku, ich stosunek względem siebie opierał się na wzajemnych docinkach i przekomarzaniach. Para poznała się w dojo Courageux, podczas pierwszego dnia zajęć. Sensej ustanowił ich parą w której mieli ćwiczyć. Mimo, że Daniel szybo przewyższył Edith pod względem umiejętności walki, nie chciał zmieniać partnera. Pomimo tego, że ciągle się droczą i dokuczają sobie, są w stanie służyć sobie wzajemnie pomocą. Co roku też sprawiają sobie dość nietypowe prezenty urodzinowe. Każdy podarek ma jakieś ukryte przesłanie. Na przykład pusta torba którą Sorel wręczył kiedyś Ed, symbolizować miała stan umysłu nastolatki. Natomiast kamień z Sekwany wręczony Danielowi przez dziewczynę, był subtelnym życzeniem, by skończył na dnie rzeki. thumb|350px Ich dość nietypowa znajomość, nie opiera się jednak tylko na obrażaniu się na wzajem. Para potrafi ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać i spędzać miło czas, jednak rzadko to robią. Edith nazywa Daniela farfosiem, choć nigdy nie wytłumaczyła co to znaczy. Chłopak jest dla niej dość dobrym kolegom, niemal przyjacielem. Dziewczyna mimo iż uważa go za nieco pyszałkowatego i wrednego, dobrze wie, że jest dobrą osobą i można mu zaufać. Jest wobec niego zawsze bardzo szczera i bezpośrednia. Oboje są w stanie całkiem nieźle współpracować. Frasinati jest gotowa również w pełni wesprzeć swojego towarzysza, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Daniel uważa Edith za coś między przyjaciółkę, a niezłą kumpelę. Jest to jedyna dziewczyna z którą może na luzie pogadać i być przy niej bardziej sobą, a nie kozaczyć, jak określa to Frasinati. Chłopak lubi jej dokuczać, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś co miałoby ją skrzywdzić. Wie gdzie są granice dobrego smaku i nie przekracza ich. Nastolatek darzy Edith dużym zaufaniem i lubi się jej czasem pozwierzać. Jest pierwszą osobą, z która kontaktuje się, gdy potrzebuje pomocy. Czarny Kot Daniel uważa Czarnego Kota za dobrego bohatera i nawet go podziwia. Podczas misji jednak nie słucha go i działa na własną rękę. Czarny Kot niemal od samego początku nie przepadał za Pandą. Uważał go za debila. Denerwowała go jego zbyt duża pewność siebie i brak umiejętności działania w zespole. Nie chciał z nim współpracować, jednak za drobną namową Drzewołaz, zgodził się dać mu szansę. Sorel jednak nawalił podczas misji, co doprowadziło między nimi do dość ostrej kłótni. Poogo Daniel jest opiekunem Po. Został przez niego zakupiony na japońskim bazarze. Początkowo ich relacje były bardzo napięte. Daniel uważał swego Kwami za bardzo wulgarnego i wścibskiego. Ogromnie nie podobał mu się fakt, że zagląda do jego głowy. Podobnie Poogo, nie lubił Daniela z powodu tego co o nim myślał i faktu, że nie powiedział mu tego wprost. Z czasem jednak oboje się do siebie przekonali. Daniel zaczął otwarcie mówić co myśli, a Po okazał się być bardzo pomocny. Kwami dość często pomaga Danielowi na sprawdzianach, zwłaszcza z historii. Poznaje on również myśli znajomych Sorela, po czym informuje o wszystkim swojego kolegę. Oboje często ze sobą rozmawiają. Daniel daje pandziemu Kwami bardzo dużą swobodę i pozwala na wiele rzeczy. Po dzięki swym umiejętnością wie wszystko o Sorelu, nastolatek natomiast ciągle dowiaduje się czegoś nowego o Poogo. Dodatkowe informacje *Boi się publicznego ośmieszenia i burzy. *Zna język japoński. *Codziennie ćwiczy, bardzo dba o formę. *Zdrowo się odżywia. Panda w opowiadaniach *Echo przeszłości *Zabawa w bohatera Poggo to Kwami, którego opiekunem jest Daniel Sorel. Nastolatek czasem w skrócie zwraca się do niego Po. Jest mieszkańcem Miraculum pandy, którym jest srebrny sygnet. Na co dzień Poogo przesiaduje w kapturze swego właściciela, lub jego torbie. Spędza czas na drzemkach lub czytaniu książek. Ulubionym daniem pandziego Kwami są jabłka. Za ich pomocą, stworek odnawia swoje siły. Kwami pandy ma niezwykłą zdolność telepatii, dzięki której potrafi czytać w myślach istotom w najbliższym otoczeniu. Zdolność ta nie przekłada się jednak na inne osoby, to znaczy gdy ktoś przemieni się i stanie się Pandą, nie zyskuje on tej umiejętności. Ponadto, poza odczytywaniem cudzych myśli, Po może również sprawić, że ktoś słyszy jego. Z tej drugiej zdolności jednak rzadko korzysta. Wygląd Poogo jest wielkości przeciętnego Kwami. W całości pokryty jest czarnobiałym futerkiem. Jego łapki, rączki i uczy są czarne, ma również dwie czarne łatki na oczach i dwie charakterystyczne plamki pod prawym okiem. Futerko na jego główce, brzuszki i dość sporej wielkości ogonku, jest brudnobiałe. Z jego pandzich uszu wyrastają dwa czarne czułka. Oczy Po są pomarańczowe. Białka w jasnym odcieniu pomarańczu, a tęczówki ciemniejsze. Ma również okrągłe, czarne źrenice. Charakter thumb|300px Poogo jest z natury bardzo przemądrzały. Lubi wykazywać się swą wiedzą, która swoją droga jest dość spora. Jest bardzo szczery i bezpośredni, zawsze mówi co myśli, nie przejmując się czy kogoś to urazi. Przez swoją umiejętność czytania w myślach świetnie wie, gdy ktoś kłamie, a ponieważ przez wieki uświadomił sobie, że kłamstwo jest dość powszechne, ma olbrzymie trudności z zaufaniem komukolwiek. Jest bardzo pewny siebie i pomysłowy. Lubi brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Charakteryzuje go spora niewrażliwość i chłód w stosunku do innych. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie ma uczuć. Kwami jest bardzo wrażliwe i łatwo je urazić. Jest też niezwykle obrażalskie. Jednak w sytuacjach stresowych bardzo łatwo popada w panikę. Jest też nerwowy i łatwo się denerwuje, gdy coś mu nie wychodzi. Ma duże problemy z kontaktami międzyludzkimi i empatią. Umysł Każde Kwami przy stworzeniu zostało obdarzone jakąś wyjątkową, charakteryzującą je cechą. W przypadku Poogo, jest to umysł. Dla niego najbardziej liczy się jego rozwój intelektualny i krzepienie wiedzy. Kwami cały czas pracuje nad tym by się rozwijać i wiedzieć jak najwięcej. W życiu kieruje się rozumem, a nie jak w przypadku swojego przeciwieństwa Arrii, emocjami. Do wszystkiego podchodzi z chłodnym, analitycznym umysłem. Każde działanie powinno być dla niego logiczne, aby było uzasadnione i sensowne. Niemal nigdy nie zrobi nic wbrew swej wiedzy, bądź rozsądkowi. Historia Nim światem wstrząsnęła Wielka Wojna Kwami, Poogo całkowicie oddał się nauce i doskonaleniu własnego umysłu. Rzadko kiedy kontaktował się i integrował z innymi Kwami, a tym bardziej istotami innego gatunku. Po latach zaowocowało to jego wszechstronnością w niemal każdej dziedzinie i bardzo dobrym rozwinięciem jego zdolności telepatii. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny Kwami, opowiedział się po stronie Tikki, a jego niezwykłe umiejętności zaglądania w świadomość bardzo przysłużyła się podczas walk. Po zakończonych zmaganiach z niemałą obojętnością przyjął karę. Jedyną istotną dla niego rzeczą była możliwość dalszego kształcenia się. Trafił on pod opiekę jednego z mędrców, wraz z szóstką innych Kwami w skład których wchodziła również Arria (różowe Kwami flaminga, specjalizujące się w emocjach). Co kilkadziesiąt lat byli oni przekazywani kolejnym opiekunom. Jednak w XVIII wieku, tamtejszy opiekun zginął podczas rejsu statkiem, a jego skrytka w której znajdowały się Kwami zaginęła na morzu. Część Miarculów z jego pudełka zaginęła, inne odnaleziona po wielu latach. Miraculum Poogo zostało odnalezione po blisko wieku, u wybrzeży Japonii przez pewną dziewczynkę imieniem Chie. Japonka z ochotą przygarnęła zabawne stworzonko, jak o nim wcześniej myślała i opiekowała się nim. Z biegiem lat jednak coraz bardziej dość miała ciężkiego charakteru Poogo, aż w końcu chcą spędzić ostatnie lata życia w spokoju, postanowiła sprzedać Miraculum pandy na bazarze. W ten sposób trafiło ono w ręce Daniela Sorela. Moce i umiejętności Poogo, podobnie jak każde Kwami dzięki Miraculm może obdarzyć swego opiekuna niezwykłymi mocami. Sam jednak nie posiada wielu magicznych zdolności. Pod postacią wróżka, jest w stanie latać i przenikać ściany, a także czytać w myślach i rozmawiać z innymi bez konieczności wypowiadania słów na głos. Jego zasięg telepatyczny ogranicza się jednak zaledwie do dwóch metrów. Natomiast każdy kto przemieni się za jego pomocą, może zyskać następujące umiejętności: *'Pandemonium' - za jej pomocą może kontrolować energię Qi. Dzięki temu jest on w stanie uzdrowić wybraną przez siebie osobę, bądź odebrać czyjąś energię. Gdy Panda postanowi przejąć czyjeś Qi, staje się silniejszy, a jego przeciwnik słabnie, lub osoba której żywotność zostanie odebrana, staje się jego podwładny. By jego supermoc zadziałała, bohater musi dotknąć wybraną przez siebie osobę, bądź wycelować dłonią bezpośrednio w nią i stać w stosunkowo niedużej odległości od niej. Przejęcie energii nie jest długotrwałe. Gdy dochodzi do przemiany zwrotnej, osoba której Qi zostało odebrane, wraca do stanu pierwotnego. *'Skoczność' - osoba przemieniona przez Poogo, nabywa umiejętność bardzo wysokiego skakania, jednak tylko wzwyż. *'Giętkość i szybkość' - obdarzony mocą staje się o wiele bardziej giętki i szybki. Wzrasta również jego odporność na ciosy. Przyjmowane obrażenia, nie sprawiają mu takiego bólu, jak mogłyby powodować normalnie. Relacje Daniel Sorel Daniel jest opiekunem Po. Został przez niego zakupiony na japońskim bazarze. Początkowo ich relacje były bardzo napięte. Daniel uważał swego Kwami za bardzo wulgarnego i wścibskiego. Ogromnie nie podobał mu się fakt, że zagląda do jego głowy. Podobnie Poogo, nie lubił Daniela z powodu tego co o nim myślał i faktu, że nie powiedział mu tego wprost. Z czasem jednak oboje się do siebie przekonali. Daniel zaczął otwarcie mówić co myśli, a Po okazał się być bardzo pomocny. Kwami dość często pomaga Danielowi na sprawdzianach, zwłaszcza z historii. Poznaje on również myśli znajomych Sorela, po czym informuje o wszystkim swojego kolegę. Oboje często ze sobą rozmawiają. Daniel daje pandziemu Kwami bardzo dużą swobodę i pozwala na wiele rzeczy. Po dzięki swym umiejętnością wie wszystko o Sorelu, nastolatek natomiast ciągle dowiaduje się czegoś nowego o Poogo. Zabb Zabb był jedynym przyjacielem Poogo i jedyną osobą zdolną z nim wytrzymać. Kwami było jednym z nielicznych, przed którymi drzwi Po stały otworem. Mogło przyjść do niego o każdej porze i liczyć na jego wsparcie. Drzewołaz często udawał się do niego po pomoc i radę. Zawsze gdy Zabb miał jakiś problem Po, choć niechętnie odrywając się od pracy, pomagał mu. Było to spowodowane głównie tym iż wiedział, że Zabb szczerze go podziwia, co bardzo mu się podobało. Kwami Pandy starało się również odnaleźć sposób, by sprawić, że jad jego przyjaciela stanie się niegroźny. Było to swego rodzaju wyzwanie, dla wszechwiedzącego Kwami. Zarówno Poogo jak i Zabb darzyli się sporym zaufaniem. Wiedzieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Nie spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, jednak zawsze gdy Zabb odwiedzał swego przyjaciela, ten z chęcią i dumą dzielił się swymi osiągnięciami i odkryciami. On jako pierwszy dowiedział się, że Po rozwinął w sobie bardzo silną zdolność telepatii. Z wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny Kwami, ich relacje nieznacznie ucierpiały. Ponieważ opowiedzieli się po przeciwnych stronach, ich kontakt niemal całkowicie się zerwał. Nie mogli się już dużej widywać i dzielić przemyśleniami. Mimo to nie stali się wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni, a gdy przyszło im się mierzyć, często jeden oszczędzał drugiego. Po zakończonych zmaganiach, nie mieli okazji się spotkać, jednak Zabb nadal darzył Po ogromnym szacunkiem i był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za wszystko co dla niego zrobił. Poogo również miał w pamięci jedyną istotę zdolną z nim wytrzymać z własnej woli i bezsprzecznie wierzył w jego przyjaźń, i oddanie. Nadal był gotów służyć mu pomocą i radą. Dodatkowe informacje *Uwielbia czytać. *Skrycie podkochiwał się w Tikki, jednak nigdy jej tego nie wyznał. *Nie znosi wielu rzeczy, jednak najbardziej gardzi operami mydlanymi. Uważa, że odmóżdżają. Poogo w opowiadaniach *Zabawa w bohatera Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie